


the kind of human wreckage that you love

by paaxanthus



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Emotionally Repressed, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Secret Identity, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaxanthus/pseuds/paaxanthus
Summary: "You're a vampire ... Let me help you."Nick is a vampire. Mitch finds out and does what any sensible gay person would do in his shoes.Catch me and the lads writingeven morehomoerotic bloodletting. What's better than uhh... Hot Vampire drinking your blood?
Relationships: Mitchell Shephard/Nick
Kudos: 8





	the kind of human wreckage that you love

It was his secret. He kept it well-guarded. Never opening his mouth too wide, or smiling with teeth, or letting anyone see him without the keffiyeh he always wore to cover the bite scars.

No one knew that Nick was a vampire.

He managed to pass off the effects of being blood-starved as anemia, and people seemed content to believe him. Not many believed that vampires were more than fiction. It helped them sleep at night to imagine that the lurking hematophages didn't _really_ exist, and were solely the subject of horror and cheesy YA novels.

He could _survive_ on normal food, but vampires aren't healthy without blood. The concept of having to hurt someone to sustain himself made him feel worse than the starvation. 

Mitch was many things, but he wasn't stupid. Nick's "anemia" seemed more bullshit the more pieces he put together. The sharp canines, how easily he sunburned, the fact he usually wound up physically ill any time whatever was served in the mess hall had any degree of garlic. As much as he hated to admit it, vampire fiction was a guilty pleasure of Mitch's, and the pieces told him that Nick's alleged anemia was something else entirely. 

The knocking at Nick's door stirred him from his thoughts.

"Come in." Making sure whoever was on the other side could hear him was a conscious effort. It clearly paid off, given the open and shut of the door, accompanied by Mitch's presence. 

"You're a vampire."

"What? I… no, that's… vampires aren't real, Mitch," Nick jumped to his own defense. Lying to Mitch wasn't a great feeling, but he didn't know what would happen if he told the truth.  
"Cut the bullshit, Nick," Mitch spoke. His tone then… shifted, to something much more soft. "You… need to feed, don't you? That's why you look so fucking sick all the time, isn't it?" 

Nick nodded, avoiding looking at Mitch.

"Let me help you."  
"What?"  
"Let me help you. You'll… be more effective at what you need to do if you're getting proper nutrients, right?"

Mitch sat down next to Nick, perched on the bed's edge. Nick shifted closer, inches from Mitch's neck. 

"You're sure about this, Mitchell?" Mitch nodded in response. 

Nick pushed him over, pinning him down. Blood-starved as he was, he was still strong enough that he could hold Mitch down, thanks to his training. He tugged the fabric of the sweater's neck down to get a better look.

His lips brushed over Mitch's neck, breath hot against the flesh as he tried to find the perfect point. He needed to get blood, but he didn't want to hit anything vital. He'd had enough death on his conscience, he didn't need to add someone he knew and cared about to the list of deaths he was responsible for.

After a moment, he found the right spot. His fangs sank into the delicate skin. Mitch gritted his teeth, swearing under his breath at the pain. He pressed his lips to the twin puncture wounds, sucking the warm blood. 

He almost felt _more_ ill in the moment, but he knew that wasn't an atypical complaint for an empty stomach. He forced himself to remain alert. Listening to Mitch's breath. Pressing his fingers to his pulse. Carefully listening and feeling for sudden irregularities.

After a few moments, he pulled away. He hadn't quite had his fill of blood, but concern for Mitch outweighed the desire to drink until he was full.

"Y' feeling any better?" Mitch's words slurred slightly. He was clearly a bit light-headed, but trying to maintain his composure for Nick's sake. The blood was beading at the punctures, slowly beginning to clot. Nick nodded. He felt… a lot better, actually.

Nick scrambled to the bathroom, returning with a first aid kit. Even with his care in cleaning and bandaging the wounds, Mitch let out a hiss of pain. Nick rummaged around for some type of snack so that Mitch could get his energy back up.

He was no longer starving for blood. Mitch had been tended to. He had drank. Mitch was okay. And he hadn't run. Why hadn't he run? Did he not realize how easily Nick could kill him, or did he not care? The surging emotion was too much for him.

"You're shaking," Mitch pointed out, between bites of the sugary-sweet snack cake. It was nonchalant, but there was genuine concern. "And… are you crying?"

Sure enough, he could feel the warm wet of tears streaking his face. Shit. Mitch was… _lacking_ in the ability to comfort others department, to say the least. Gingerly, he wrapped an arm around Nick.

"It's okay."

The two sat in silence for a moment and an eternity. Eventually, Nick stilled, his sobs reduced to sniffling. Mitch pulled away, standing. Nick watched as he approached the door. 

"I should go. I don't want people to… get the _wrong_ idea, or find out your secret, or whatever."

The open and shut of the door was accompanied by Mitch's absence. Nick wasn't starving any more, but god, did he feel empty.

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is Days Old but i forgot to post it :pensive: shoutout to phoenix for having a massive brain and Saying Words that inspired both of us  
> vampires Hot  
> title from blood by my chemical romance because how could i Not?


End file.
